Just Friends
by c-melle
Summary: Miley and Nick looked at each other and then looked at everyone else. “We don’t really know how to say this to you guys,” Miley started, “but we’ve eloped,” Nick finished for her. -NILEY-
1. Problems With Small Talk

June 3, 2008

Story: Just Friends

Author: c-melle

Date written: 5/31/08

Summary: Where Demi Lovato pushes Nick Jonas to talk to Miley Cyrus. Nick Jonas is being stubborn and won't do it. In the end, he does. How, is the question.

Author's Note: this is my favorite story that I've written so far. I love it. I hope you guys enjoy it too! AND you can't take it down because i don't use their real names so HA!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Cody Linley, Selena Gomez, the Camp Rock cast, Camp Rock, or any other famous people in this story. That would be cool, but that's slavery. I also don't own the song, even though it's a great song. I just own the plot and the bunny that gave it to me. That bunny rocks. Peace!

**Problems With Small Talk**

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

"Hey guys what's up? I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!"

Nick **Grey** practically froze on the spot when he heard her voice. He hadn't seen her in such a long time with all the touring and the performances and the recording these past few months. Not to mention they weren't exactly on speaking terms after what happened; but hey, that didn't stop him from watching her T.V show every night at 7 until his brothers were about ready to murder him. He turned around and saw her laugh as she talked to Cody **Ryan**.

"You know, nothing's going to change until you actually talk to her."

Nick whipped around as he faced a good friend of his, Demi **Munroe**. He saw her grin widen as he blushed at the comment she just made. He decided to play it cool.

"What are you talking about Demi? Talk to whom?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Nicholas **Grey**, don't play dumb, you know exactly who I'm talking about. And you aren't going home tonight without talking to her Nick, even if I have to force you to do it."

"I can't, I won't, be able to do that Demi and you know why. Remember what happened at the DC Games this year?" Demi looked him in exasperation as they both remembered what happened.

_Flashback to the week of May 1__st__, 2008_

It was the week of the DC Games and all the Jonas's were psyched. It was just a full week of fun and games and meeting other Disney Channel stars from all over the world. What made it so much better was that all three boys were competing against each other (Nick had a field day when he found out) and they got to perform at the end of it (they all had a field day when they heard that). They were just so totally pumped to have that full week just to be kids and have fun and meet new people and form new friendships.

This was the place where they all met, and reunited, with all their friends like Demi **Munroe**, Mitchel **Oken**, and Emily **Truscott**. Plus they were all staying at the same hotel, on the same floor, and everyone was basically just majorly excited. But it felt different this time. Everyone had kinda felt that vibe. For all the older competitors and performers, it seemed that a lot of people were missing even though there were new additions. Brenda **Tipton** was caught to be saying to Adrienne **Baillon**—by Kevin, Alyson, and Anna—that it felt weird that Ashley, Vanessa, even Corbin, weren't there. Another time was when Emily Truscott and Mitchel Oken were talking about how weird it was that Miley couldn't come either. It's not like any of the new DC Gamers were offended, it was just that they learned in a hard way that the older players were extremely close to each other and how not having all of them together was weird.

The second to last day of the games, everyone was called in to a meeting to finalize the list of the performers for tomorrow night. Everyone was really excited to know who were performing and if anyone else had been added last minute. When they were all seated, the vice president talked and listed the performers out loud. Everything was still the same until the last name had been called, which everyone had different reactions to.

"…And last, but certainly not least, miss Miley **Stewart** has decided to perform and present the winning cup to the winners for tomorrow night."

And she came out from behind the doors and Nick had had the same reaction as he had tonight and that was freezing. He saw Emily and the Cheetah Girls hug the girl and everyone else was still in shock. Of course, after a few minutes, they all greeted her and she had stayed for the rest of the day. And so, all day, Nick was slightly out of it but was still competitive; and, like now, Demi noticed and pushed him to talk to her and that went like this:

"Nick, go! It's not like she hates you!"

"How do you know that?! I mean come on, we broke up, never talk to each other anymore, and it's awkward!"

Demi sighed at his antics and rolled her eyes. "Oh, seriously Nick, man up! At least talk or say hi to her, both your brothers did." That was actually true; her brothers did talk to her for at least a little bit.

"Ok, fine, you're right," she looked at him smugly, "but what am I supposed to talk about?"

"I don't know, nick. The weather, what she's singing tomorrow, anything. Didn't you say you were best friends? This should be easy for you."

"That was before we got together, me falling in love with her, and then both of our hearts breaking!"

"Aw, you fell in love with her?" Demi asked, wearing an idiotic smile, "that is so sweet!"

"Ugh, we do not need to talk about that right now."

"Right, right," she said as she started pushing him towards where everyone was, "you have to do this first and then we'll talk about how you love her." Nick groaned and tried to stop Demi from pushing him. She pushed his just as strongly back towards the crowd.

"Demi! I can't do this!" Nick whisper-screamed.

"Don't be such a girl and just do it!"

"I can't!"

"Chicken! Now go, before you lose your chance!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Selena, Alyson, Joe, Kevin! Thank God!" Nick said and Demi groaned. All four looked at the two weirdly.

"Thanks guys, you just ruined the plan!" Demi exclaimed, glaring at the four.

"And I'm so glad you did!" Demi directed her glare at Nick.

"Fine then, that talk we were gonna have will just come sooner than I thought!" Nick paled and Demi grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kevin asked, totally confused.

"Nothing!"

_End Flashback_

"You are going to do this Nick Jonas. I won't let you leave knowing that you let her go again," Demi said, determination etched in her face and Nick gulped.

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just_

The hall the premiere was held at was just incredible. It had been recreated somewhat like the set of Camp Rock which just totally awed the entire cast and the guests. Well, it wasn't exactly where the premiere was held in, it was the after party. And now, Nick and Demi were at one of the corners where it looked like the band room, talking.

"Nick, come on, you can do this, she is right there," Demi said, pointing to Miley who was just a few feet over, now talking to Dylan and Cole **Martin**. Nick gulped again.

"She looks really amazing tonight," Nick accidentally said out loud. Miley was sporting a rock/girly outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black vest with pink stitching. She was wearing pink peep-toe wedges, silver jewelry, and her hair was fixed in a messy pony with her bangs and a few strands of hair loosely framing her face. Demi rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Nick," she started, "stop ogling her and actually talk to her! It's getting really pathetic. I always wonder how the reporters suck up all the fibs of you wanting to date another girl when you're obviously still not over that one!"

He glared at her and said, "Shut up."

"Ok, now just go up to h—"

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Ugh!!" Demi threw her hands up in the air in frustration. They were going to ruin the plan again! The room looked at her strangely.

"Sorry, sorry, carry on!" she said sheepishly. The room looked at her for another second and resumed to do whatever they had been doing. She turned to the people that interrupted her.

"This is all your fault you know!"

"Shut up Demi! No, you guys, you had the perfect timing. Again." Demi slapped him in the back of the head. "No, you know what; you guys really do have good timing. Now you can help me solve Nick's problem."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would if it gets you to finally do it!"

_I don't want to lead you on, no_

_But the truth is I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

"What the heck are you guys talking about? Are you guys together or something cause if you are; we're totally cool with that."

Nick and Demi both looked at Selena incredulously and both said at the same time, "No!"

"Ew that's so weird! No offense Nick!"

"None… taken," he said as he looked slightly disgruntled by the statement.

"Oh," the group all said. This group included Kevin, Joe, Selena, Alyson, and Anna.

"No, gosh, what were you guys thinking?" Demi asked.

"We don't know. You guys are just like whispering in this corner and we just assumed…" Joe said, shrugging.

Nick and Demi looked at each other and shuddered. They were like brother and sister. "Um, no, that's not gonna happen," Demi said while Nick just nodded.

"So what were you guys doing?" Kevin asked.

"I'm building Nick's courage up cause he is a wimp."

"I am not! I'm just scared."

The group just looked at them, confused. "Confidence? Wimp? Scared?" Alyson said.

"Yeah, I have been trying the whole night, since she got here, for him to talk to her," Demi said.

"Who's her? Camilla Belle? She's not even here!" Joe said, totally confused.

"No, Joe, not Camilla Belle, I'm talking about her," Demi said and pointed, once again, at Miley. Comprehension dawned on all their faces.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

The whole group had grins on their faces and turned to face a blushing Nick. He groaned and they laughed. "Come on Nick, Miley? Just talk to her already," Kevin said, teasing his little brother.

Nick groaned again and shook his head. "See guys, told you he needed to build up his courage."

"Oh come on Nick, it's not—Wait, this happened at the DC Games didn't it?" Alyson asked as she looked questioningly at Demi and Nick.

"What happened?" Anna asked, out of the loop.

"We will not go through the whole flashback again and, yes, this did happen at the DC Games," Demi said.

"Oops," Selena answered.

"Well, that was in the past, this is the present, now come on Nick! You gotta do it or I will kick you where the sun don't shine!" Demi exclaimed as she pushed him towards Miley's direction. The other's looked on in amusement. Nick looked strickenly at her.

"Now Demi, don't pose threats like that. It is really unnecessary," Joe said but he was smiling anyways.

"Glad to know you have my back!" Nick said sarcastically, turning back to face the group.

"You know it my brother!" he said, trying to be gangster. They all looked at Joe like he had grown another head. Somebody laughed.

"You still know how to make a situation awkward, don't you Joey?" If the southern twang didn't give her away, nothing would. Nick froze.

"Miley! Thank you! These people just don't appreciate my amazingly awesome and fantasticalistic talent," Joe said while putting his arm around Miley, hugged her, and then stuck his tongue out to the rest of the group. Miley laughed. God her laugh was so beautiful, Nick thought. Heck, she's beautiful all around.

"Of course, Joey. It's such an amazing talent," Miley said trying to keep a straight face but failing abysmally.

"Hey you're just like them! I'm hurt Miley Rae! Truly, deeply." He let go of her and put both hands over his chest and pouted.

"Ah Joey I missed you!"

"Hey what about me? I thought I was your big brother?"

"Of course you are Kev! I missed you too!" she said as she hugged Kevin around the waist.

"Actually, I missed all of you guys. How long has it been? Two months? The movie was great by the way!"

"Yeah, it's been a while since all of us have gotten together like this. Not since the DC Games, I think," Selena said.

"And we only got to hang out for like a day during that," Alyson pointed out. Nick didn't say anything.

"Wow. Ok, we definitely have to get together more often," Miley said.

"Definitely. I'm sure all of us would love that, wouldn't we, Nick?" Demi asked and turned to him. Nick smiled nervously but didn't open his mouth. Miley, and the rest, looked at him expectantly but the only eyes he could see were hers. They were happy, confused, questioning, excited, curious, and sad all at the same time.

Demi jabbed him in the ribs and he started talking. "Yeah, I'd love that. I mean, we'd love that. Not… not like they wouldn't love it either, I'm just… just saying that it'd be great! Cause, you know, we… we haven't seen you in a while and we'll be leaving for tour and we won't… we won't have time after that and yeah, that would be great." Miley looked amused as he finished his ramble and Nick mentally slapped himself in the forehead.

"That's great!" Miley said as she let out a chuckle. "How about tomorrow? We can hang out and talk about what's been going on." Somehow, everyone kind of knew that they weren't supposed to join them. They didn't mind.

Nick ran his hand through his curls but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, that would be great."

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreamin'_

_But it's cool 'cuz we're just friends_

Miley grinned at his answer. "So how about lunch? At In-n-Out?"

"That'd be cool." The rest of the people just grinned.

"So how about we get this party STARTED!!" Joe yelled as he busted out in a random dance move. They all looked at him strangely, even Miley.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that wasn't an awesome dance move?" Joe exclaimed.

"No, Joe, it wasn't," Alyson said, shaking her head in mock disappointment. Joe hung his head.

"It was even better!" Demi laughed as he pumped his fist in the air. They all laughed. Miley grinned at Nick just before she was dragged by Joe to the dance floor.

"See? I told you everything would be fine and look! You've got a date with her!" Demi said as she laughed. He glared at her but gave her a hug nonetheless.

"Fine, you're right but it's not a date. You guys are going too!" Demi raised her eyebrows at him.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say Nick," she said and walked towards the dance floor. His gaze followed her but it quickly landed on Miley and he grinned. Joe was now teaching her the randomest dance moves while she just laughed at his brother's antics. They were going to go to lunch tomorrow, to talk. He smiled at the thought. They were going to be friends again. Just Friends, he thought and his smile widened as he went over to the group and started dancing with them.

--

AN: yay, done!! REVIEW!! Please!! I will love you till the end of time!! Peace, Love, Jonas!

AN2: Yes, yes, i know this is really old but it got taken down and i wanted to upload it back up since a lot of people seemed to like it sooo...... Viola!

AN3: check out ..show!! they make these challenges for authors in this fandom and i won the first one!! so if you like my stories check out their site!!! there are more of them coming soon!! i hope you all vote for me!

AN4;yea, i know alot, but i also have another story in the making!! review if you want it!!


	2. He Said, She Said

Story: Just Friends Part Dos

Author: c-melle

Date Written: 5/31/08

Summary: Told in Miley's perspective this time. At first, she has a convo with Nick via texts. Next, she misses them and worries because neither the JoBros or Demi or Selena have contacted her these past few days. Last, she gets a surprise. Enjoy my peeps!

Author's Note: I'm really sorry!!! but anyways, here's the next installment of Just Friends!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Mitchel Musso, or anything or anyone famous in this story. I only own the plot and yeah…. Enjoy!!!

**He Said, She Said**

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

Miley heard the tell-tale beep of an incoming text and went to grab her phone out of her bag. She was back in Tennessee, wrapping up filming for the Hannah Montana Movie. After the Camp Rock premiere, slowly, but surely, both she and the Jonas boys had gotten closer again. Like the old days when they treated each other like they were brothers and sister. Miley smiled at the thought and shook her head as another beep rang through her trailer. She looked down at her palm pilot and smiled. _Two new texts messages from __Nicky__._ Miley hit the ok button and read the first text.

'_Hey Miles, wat's up? We're in NY right now. We al miss u! Especially Joe who has been having a Hannah Montana marathon for the last couple of nights_,' Miley laughed at the last sentence. That was just so typically Joe. She clicked the next button and read the text message.

'_Hey where r u? U're not dead r u? Srry that was Joe but where really r u? Don't tell me u're giving us the silent treatment. That hurts Miles :(' _Miley laughed again and shook her head. She got a Coke bottle out of the mini-fridge and sat on the couch.

'_I'm fine doofus, just spacing out_,' she typed and pressed send. She opened the bottle and took a sip. Her phone beeped again.

'_O good, n why were u spacin' out?'_ the reply asked and Miley quickly replied back. It was so good to be able to talk to Nick again. To be even friends again for that matter. After they had broken up, things got way awkward between the two of them and that quickly spread to his brothers. It had been really hard for her. She had lost her best friends in under a day and she kinda went into a slight depression after that. She couldn't think that straight and so she did some horrible things (AN: yes, she's talking about the pics here) that she shouldn't have done. After that, and a lot of encouragement and support from family and friends, she had thrown herself into work, which was creating her third album Breakout and filming episodes and practicing the script of the Hannah movie. She had held on to her family and close friends during that whole entire time for support and love. Slowly, she got her life back together; but life had seemed to hate her because she constantly kept bumping into and facing Nick Jonas and his brothers during events and concerts. When she got the invite to go to the Camp Rock premiere, she almost didn't go because she knew that he was going to be there. But her family, especially Noah, persuaded her to go and she went. And boy was that the best decision she's made.

After the premiere party, on the next day, her and Nick went out to lunch to just talk, which was awkward at first, and it just went on from there. That whole entire weekend, everyone just kinda hung out and talked and were teenagers. The paparazzi, seeing the change between the teen stars, practically demanded to know what was going on. So all of them decided to do one huge interview with People Magazine--which included herself Nick, Kevin, Joe, Selena and Demi. The interview turned out to take up the whole entire issue (collector's edition now) which consisted of personal interview, group interview, photos, posters, and the whole she-bang. It had been crazy. But the craziest part was the title: _Disney's Biggest Hits: The Real Story_. It cracked her up whenever she saw her own copy. She heard her phone beep.

"_MILEY_!!!' Joe, she thought, '_I just stole the phone from Nick,_' she rolled her eyes, '_Ooo, r u sending each other love notes?'_ She burst out laughing when she read that. She shook her head at Joe's antics. I mean, she loved him to death but that boy was just too much sometimes.

'_No Joe, we're planning on eloping,'_ she hit send.

'_We are?'_ was the reply that she got back. Her eyes widened, "oops," she said out loud.

'_Myb, I thought you were still Joe'_

'_Nah, it's cool. But we're eloping now ;P'_

'_Shut up Nick! How's the tour goin'_

'_It's goin' really well but I'm afraid Joe's getting' a big head'_ Miley snorted. Of course, he was playing every night for thousands of girls that all fell at his feet.

'_Of course, but Joe's already got a big head :)'_

'_Hey! That's not nice!'_ She held up her hands in despair. She got another text.

'_Sorry, that was Joe again. How's the last day of filming?'_ she smiled. He was so sweet to her.

'_Good. And bad at the same time'_

'_How so?'_

'_Cause I probably can't go back to Nashville for another few months.'_ She frowned at the thought. She was going to miss Nashville. After filming wrapped, she was supposed to go back to California to start the promotions for the movie.

'_It's going to be alright, Mi. At least you had time to spend back home, that counts doesn't it?'_ Miley smiled as she read the text. He was so sweet to her even though she didn't deserve it.

'_Thanks. How's Demi and Selena doin?'_ Also after the premiere, the three girls had reconciled their differences and had gotten closer and closer, becoming each others best friends. Let's just say the paparazzi just soaked it all up whenever all three girls went out together.

'_Wow, I want to talk to u and u want to talk about Dem and Sel :('_ She rolled her eyes.

'_Well, they are my best friends…'_

'_And what am I? Dead meat?'_ she laughed.

'_Don't be absurd, you're a cheesecake :)'_ She didn't get a text for a few seconds.

'_Why are u guys talking 'bout cheesecake?'_ Joe.

'_Nick, please hide from the lil' fly'_

'_lol :D That was nice'_

'_Well, thank you'_

'_U're welcome. Hey, I've got to go. We have to have sound check :(' _Her smile lessened a bit.

'_Getting' sick of it Nick? U're fans will be disappointed :)'_

'_Not funny Miss Miley. But I really gotta go'_

'_Ok, fine. Good luck Nick! U'll do great!'_

'_Thanks Miles, that means a lot. Txt u later?'_

'_Yup! Toodles! Bye!'_

'_Lol. Bye Miles, and Joe says bye too :)'_ She laughed at the last text and turned off her phone.

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

It had been two days since she'd last talked or texted Nick, or any of the Jonas's or her friends for that matter. If she knew that he had tour dates going back to back, she wouldn't be as worried or anxious. But she knew for a fact, because she had a copy of their tour schedule, that he had at least a few days free before the Boston show, which was why she was worried. Not even Demi or Selena had texted her.

"Hey Miles, what are you doing out here?" Emily walked over to where Miley was and sat down. Miley looked down at the phone in her hands and stayed silent.

"Miles? Are you alright?" Emily looked at her, worried.

She sighed. "No. Emily, is it weird if I'm worried that Nick or Joe or Kevin or Demi or Selena hasn't called or texted me once these past two days?"

"What? No, Mi. they're probably just really busy right now"

"But that's just it! I know they're not really that busy because the have a few days off!" Miley frowned and fumbled with her phone.

"Come on Miles, I'm sure they would have a good reason for not talking to you. They wouldn't just not call if they had a few days off without a good reason."

"I know but I can't help it Em. I have them back in my life now and I don't ever wanna stop talking to them again. I know that sounds selfish but I do. It'll hurt so much more this time if we decidedly just cut off this time." Miley could feel some tears prickling behind her eyes and tried to stop them from falling. Emily put a comforting arm around her and hugged her.

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Miley felt a lot better than before. "Are you ready to go back, Miles? We have one more scene to do today," Emily said, while she got up and brushed herself off and extended her hand to help her friend up.

"Yeah. Let's do this. I'm probably just exaggerating and they're probably fine anyways," Miley said as she and Emily started to head towards the sets.

"That's the Miley I know! Now let's go before Andrew yells at us. Again." Both Miley and Emily laughed as they remembered the last time they got yelled at by their director. They had been having some much needed girl talk in the bathroom when Andrew stormed in and yelled at them for being late to the set. It had been priceless.

Both girls then proceeded to walk through the familiar fields towards the sets, talking all the way about the randomest things like the punch at the food table or if Orlando Bloom is ever going to marry someone (they hoped not). As they got closer to the sets, Emily and Miley just kind of walked through the place as if they knew where everything was, which was true. They had been filming there for so many months, it was like home and to Miley, it kinda was. Miley slowed down for a few and asked Emily if she could drop something off at her trailer quickly and told Emily to go on before her. Emily obliged.

Miley went in and out her trailer, just leaving her phone on the kitchen counter. She was just going to stop worrying about the MIA phone calls and texts and have fun in the set today, well at least for a couple of hours. Plus, it's not like her life revolved around those Jonas boys anyway. Miley walked down the halls of the set humming her song, Full Circle, under her breathe. It grew eerily quiet as she neared the set she was going to be filming in.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love just you and me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

Miley knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Why was it so quiet in here? Usually everyone was yelling at everyone else to get the light fixed or to fix the costumes or to try to find where Noah had gone to in this maze of a place; and since filming was almost over, the yelling level of the place had risen about 3x as much and now it was eerily quiet. Miley didn't like it.

Miley walked closer to the set door and opened it. The noise was louder here this time but she couldn't help it if she felt as if they were hiding something from her. They were over-exaggerating their usual work and totally ignored her unlike their normal cheery hellos. Something was definitely up and Miley wanted to know. She quickly walked through the set, trying to find Andrew or Emily or any of her cast members for that matter but she didn't see any of them. Miley groaned as she sat down at her make-up chair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Miley! There you are! Where have you been? We're all waiting for you!" Emily said as the older girl walked in, took Miley's hand, and pulled her up from her chair.

"Wha-? Huh?" She was so tired all of a sudden.

"Come on! We have a surprise for you!" Miley looked curiously at Emily as she got dragged through the set. Surprise? What surprise? They all knew she didn't like surprises much. Emily pushed open the door and Miley was quickly hit by the setting sun and the sticky heat. She already missed the inside of the building.

"Miley shielded her eyes and asked, "Em, what are we doing out her? It's so sticky and the inside was so much better. It had air-conditioning!"

"So you'd rather go inside than hang with us? We're hurt Miles"

"Shut up, Joe, and, yes, it is wa—" Miley stopped talking as she processed her words. She turned and let out a squeal.

"Joey!!"

"Took you long enough!" Joe said as he hugged the younger girl tight.

"Shut up, my mind's been on the fritz lately," Miley said as she stepped out of his embrace, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey! What about us?" she heard Selena say. She squealed again and hugged both girls just as tightly. And if there was one Jonas Brother, the other two will surely be nearby and she was right.

"PAUL!!!" Miley screamed, using Kevin's first name, as she went over to hug her 'big brother.'

"Destiny!!!" he screamed just as loudly back. The rest of the group laughed. They all knew that those two were probably the only ones who can use each others real names without having their butts kicked. Probably because they both use different stage names. Demi can actually pull it off too, but only on occasion. Both pulled out of the hug and laughed. Miley then turned to the last remaining brother and everyone grinned. I mean, come on, they all knew both still liked each other, it was just so obvious. It was only those two that were oblivious to the other's feelings (cue rolling of the eyes 'cuz of the two's obliviousness).

"Jonas," Miley said in a monotone.

"Cyrus." He said it in the same tone.

"So how've you been?"

"Good. The tour's great."

That's good. Should we tell them now?" The rest of the group, who had been following the conversation, looked confused.

"I think we should," Nick sad, nodding.

"You sure 'cuz they might take it the wrong way." Now everyone was really confused.

"What? I just totally lost you guys there," Demi said, confusion written across her features.

Miley and Nick looked at each other and then looked at everyone else. "We don't really know how to say this to you guys," Miley started, "but we've eloped," Nick finished for her, both watching the group with straight faces.

That announcement silenced the whole crowd. Their faces only showed shock and, well, shock. It was actually quite funny. It looked very cartoonish with everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes all as big as saucers.

"I think we've sufficiently shocked them, Mr. Jonas."

"I think so, Mrs. Jonas," Nick said while they both turned to look at each other. They couldn't help it anymore as both of them started laughing their heads off. Both of them were practically on the ground in tears.

Joe was the first to get it (shocking, I know). "That's not nice! You guys were joking weren't you?" he exclaimed. Miley mustered up enough energy to nod her head.

"You guys, that's terrible! For a second I actually believed you!" Selena said. The two just started another round of laughter.

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreamin'_

_But it's cool 'cuz we're just friends_

"Miles, that is not funny! We all just totally believed you for a second there!" She laughed again. She put her forehead against Nick's shoulder and just laughed.

"Still not funny Miles!" Emily said.

"Sorry, sorry. That's just us for you. We promise we won't do it again, right Mi?" nick said as he looked at Miley's laughing frame. She looked so beautiful and Nick had missed her so much these past few weeks.

"Right! I promise but you gotta admit we all had you there." She looked at everyone else and grinned.

"You do have to admit, you guys were pretty gullible. Who would believe that two 15 year olds would elope? Especially the teen star ones?" Stupid Nick and his wisdom thing was probably what everyone was thinking of right now.

"Shut up," was the only thing Demi said as she glared at the two of them.

"Yeah, plus you two would probably be voted most likely to elope anyways so I wouldn't talk," Mitchel said. Both looked at him strangely. "What? You would!"

"Yup, that's us alright. And we'll live in an old cottage house with a white picket fence and a rose garden in the back. Right Nick?" Miley grinned as she put her arm through his.

"You already thought this out? We didn't even know you guys were dating!" Demi practically shouted.

"Shush! And we're not," the rest of the people looked at them in confusion. "It's a song!" Miley explained.

"Yeah, hello! We're Just Friends!" Nick and Miley both laughed as it dawned on the rest of them.

------------------------

AN: Ehh… I didn't like this chapter so much… it was weird but anyways, REVIEW please. I would really appreciate it.


	3. The Proposal

June 9, 2008

Story: Just Friends Part Tres

Author: c-melle

Date Actually Written: 5/31/08

Summary: Nick and his thoughts before and during his proposal. And that's basically it even though this is the longest chapter I have ever written.

Author's Note: HAHAHA, you people know I was going to do this 'cuz I always do this. Anyways, this is the longest chapter yet, it just basically explains and talks and does all those things in the story. This is the proposal and yeah, it is very mushy and fluffy and stuff. It is really long, so be prepared to be bored out of your mind (lol, my opinion even though I wrote this story in the first place). Anyways! Thanks everyone who actually read this boring story of mine's and those who reviewed. I love you all so much, continue reading!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, or any other famous person or thing in this story. I only own my original characters and the story line. Anyways, have a good read and ENJOY!

Have fun reading the next installment of _Just Friends_!

**The Perfect Night**

_Thinking about how_

_I'm gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

Nick paced around his room. It had been eight years now since the "Six Teen Superstars" had made up and became the best of friends. Eight long, hard, wonderful, and exciting years. Nick couldn't believe so much time had passed since it felt like yesterday that they had surprised Miley on the Hannah Montana movie set. Nick sighed and ran his hands through his curls. They were still long and really curly and his family still loved to pull at it randomly whenever he was around, even though they knew he didn't like it when they did that. He chuckled at the thought.

Nick was now 23 years old and he, and his brothers, were just as successful as ever. They still loved recording new songs and performing/touring for their fans but they had branched out. Kevin, when he turned 21, had started a clothing line, yes a clothing line, for men. It was both casual and formal and weaved all three boys' style together. Kevin decided not to try to even go near women's wear and left that to other people and stuck with the men's clothing line. Joe, ever the comedian, hosted Saturday Night Live and dragged both of his brothers with him. He definitely shined on that stage. And Nick, well he started to learn how to work behind the scenes. Of course he knew about writing songs and making music, but he also started to learn about producing and all those other things. The boys acting career also exploded along with their music. Many directors and producers saw the potential for the theatrics the boys had after watching Camp Rock and JONAS. All three boys had started getting calls for movie and television roles and they all loved every minute of it.

As for the girls, well, let's just say they can't go out of their house without the paparazzi capturing their every move or a fan, or fans more like, trying to get their autographs. All three had become a really close tight-knit trio and the paparazzi loved it. After the success of the Hannah Montana Movie, Princess Protection Program, and Camp Rock 2, all three girls had decided to sign up to do a movie that included all three of them that was a hit. They had so much fun filming and writing songs together on the set. Their music careers had also sky-rocketed. Miley, after everything that has happened to her, wowed the entire world with her album, Breakout, and redeemed herself in everyone's eyes (sorry, had to do it). Everyone who knew her personally was really proud of her kinda sorta come back. Demi was one big hit with everyone. She had the voice, the acting prowess, the support; she had made her mark with people everywhere. Selena was also a big hit with an amazing fan base and a recording contract under her belt.

After a few years, both Cody and Demi had gotten back together. To the rest of the world that was shocking; to her closest friends, it was about time. Kevin also got himself a catch. Her name was Isobelle and she was actually just a year older than Joe. They had both met at Starbucks (not that romantic, I know) and Kevin immediately fell in love with her personality. As for Joe, he was still single and looking. He didn't mind much since he loved the attention and he knew that someday he'll find the one. And then there was Selena who everyone had tried to find a date for. It's not like she didn't like any of the guys, it's just that she was really picky, which resulted in constant teasing from her friends. Last, but certainly not least, there were Nick and Miley. Where should we begin? After four years (yes, people, four years) of being just friends, they had finally gotten back together. At first only close friends and family knew but after going to many events and being spotted having dinner together multiple times, the media started to get suspicious. Nick and Miley (both not wanting to go through what happened the first time) decided that it was best to just tell the world about their relationship before people blew it all up to mega proportions. So, like all the other times they had to do damage control, they talked to People Magazine. After a few months, it all died down (kinda) and they both led as normal a relationship as possible.

So now here Nick was, trying to figure out how to ask the love of your life the question that every man is always afraid and anxious to know the answer of. Nick knew this because he had been one of the few that Zac Efron had trusted before he popped the question to his long-time girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens. Let's just say that the usually cool, calm, and collected Zac became a mess trying to make it the most perfect night for both of them. Of course, the whole thing went on without a hitch and Miss Vanessa Anna Hudgens became Mrs. Zac Efron and a few, ok maybe a lot, of fans hearts were crushed by this. But Nick, even though he was an optimist, was still freaking out about how to do it so he enlisted some help.

H heard the door open and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard it slam. He cursed slightly and he glared at the people coming in. They looked at him sheepishly. "Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?" he ran his fingers through his curls again.

"Sorry, didn't know that was going to happen," Kevin said sitting down in one of the chairs. Everyone followed suit.

"So, little brother, why'd you ask us all to be here?" Joe asked, getting comfortable.

"Well, I need you guys' help."

"You know you could ask Miley, I mean she is your girlfriend. I don't understand why she's not here," Demi said eyeing Nick.

"No, she's not here and she can't know about this," Nick said.

"Where is she anyways?" Selena asked.

Now it was Nick's turn to look sheepishly at them. "I've borrowed Isobelle and told her to keep Miley busy while we talked."

"You borrowed my girlfriend?" Kevin asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah, she's the only one that knows right now and she accepted to do it, so…" Nick shrugged.

"What exactly are you trying to ask us anyways? To help you prepare a proposal or something," Joe asked. Nick looked at him strangely. He wonders if his brother is psychic or something.

"Actually…"

"Oh My God, you are!" Demi said, clearly excited.

"Yeah." Both girls screamed and hugged him while his brothers both congratulated him for actually having the guts to do it. They never thought that their younger brother was getting married before them. Well, at least it's not Frankie.

"So how are you gonna propose?" Selena said grinning like an idiot and sitting back down.

"That's just it, I don't know yet. It's so frustrating to think about it," Nick said and started pacing.

"Well, it's got to be romantic," Demi said.

"Special"

"With meaning"

"Probably candle-lit, girls are suckers for that."

"Perfect, I know. But what the heck is perfect?" Nick said as he threw his arm in the air and plopped down on a chair. They all looked at him sympathetically. He really wanted this to be what Miley's been wanting and dreaming and that was one hard job.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

Miley laughed as Isobelle threw a big pinch of flour in her direction. Earlier that day, Isobelle had finally agreed to try to teach Miley how to bake a chocolate cake from scratch. Miley had asked long before this because she wanted to bake a cake for Nick for his birthday, which was in two weeks. She had been totally psyched that Isobelle had finally agreed to teach her.

The whole thing started out to be pretty harmless. Isobelle and Miley had both bought the ingredients and prepared the needed utensils on Miley's kitchen. It was a good thing she had bought her own flat when she turned 21. They had first poured over the different kinds of cake books that Isobelle had brought for about an hour, finally deciding on a German chocolate cake with melted chocolate and fudge on top. So they had laid out the ingredients and Isobelle started teaching her how to bake a cake.

After a few tries, Miley still didn't get it at all and both kinda started to give up. They had both sat on the counters of Miley's kitchen feeling down. Now, if both girls were asked about who started the fight first, both would have pointed at each other. But as they sat on the counter, both girls quickly took a bag of flour and started throwing it at each other. And that's how hey got themselves in this position.

"Take that Izzy!" Miley yelled as she threw a handful of flour at Isobelle's direction.

"Oh, that was evil Miley," the other girl said as she threw a hand full of flour at Miley. She ducked.

"Ha!" But that was short-lived as she was hit in the face by flour.

"Who's ha-ing now!?"

"I'm gonna get you for that Isobelle!" Miley said as they both started throwing more flour at each other but having fun and laughing nonetheless. Miley heard the doorbell ring and went to go get it but not without throwing one last handful of flour in Isobelle's direction.

The bell rang again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled as she went to open the door.

"Miley?" Kevin asked as he looked at the younger girl in front of him. Beside him, Joe burst out laughing. Miley grinned.

"Hey Miles, who is th—" Isobelle stopped abruptly when she saw who was at the front door. Miley grinned even more.

"Izzy?" Nick asked, still seriously confused as to why his girlfriend and his brother's girlfriend were covered head to toe in flour. Joe was now joined by Demi and Selena.

"Come in guys," Miley said as she ushered them all inside the flat.

"What were you guys doing?" Kevin asked as they all walked towards the kitchen.

When they walked in, everyone's jaw dropped. "We were trying to bake a cake," Isobelle explained.

"And did someone attack you in the process?" Selena asked as she looked around the flour-covered room.

"Well, we were kinda failing as the whole thing, so we sat down, and the next thing we know, we were both trying to throw flour at each other," Miley explained.

"Uh, you were the one who was failing, I was just merely supervising you work," Isobelle said as she walked into the kitchen and put the bag of flour down.

"Um, hello! You were supposed to be teaching me!" Miley retorted as she walked in after Isobelle. The others were too shocked still to even move. Isobelle went to the fridge, while dusting up flour everywhere, and got herself a Diet Coke.

"You guys want anything?" she said.

"You know Izzy, we should clean up. It looks really cool but really dusty in here," Miley said as she wiped a finger along the counter.

"We should," she agreed and looked around, "where are the paper towels?"

Miley looked at the counter and said, "they're over there; you know, right by the sink."

"Guys…" Demi started and the two looked at her, "why are you so calm about this? There's flour everywhere."

"Eh… I don't know, do you?" Miley shrugged and looked at Isobelle, who shrugged too. "So, Izzy, you wanna clean up or take a shower first?"

"Eh, let's clean up first before those people over there go and hit us or something," Isobelle said as she got some paper towels and wet them. She then proceeded to got over to Kevin and kissed him on the cheek, leaving flour on his face. Miley just shook her head. "Hey sweetie!"

"You are a suck up, you know that right?" Miley asked as she went over to her friend. She also kissed her own boyfriend on the nose.

"So are you!"

"Pfft!" Isobelle laughed.

"So… are you guys gonna help us or what?" Miley asked as she got more paper towels.

"Well, you are our friend, so I guess so," Joe said with an exaggerated sigh. Miley just rolled her eyes and gave them the paper towels.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

It was now a month since Nick enlisted the help of his friends. Secretly, Nick, Joe, and Kevin went to buy the engagement ring when they were in New York for the day. After that, all of them, including Isobelle this time, brainstormed ideas on how to actually do it. They didn't get anything, but they had set up a date though. His 24th birthday had come and gone, and Miley had actually baked him a cake too. After his birthday, they all had brainstormed a lot of ideas but nothing would click with him. He even got more anxious as the date everyone had picked out drew nearer and nearer. He was becoming a wreck.

As the date came closer and closer, Nick was practically running himself ragged. He had the ring but he had no idea how to do it and he was getting more and more nervous. Miley definitely noticed that her boyfriend was slightly upset; and, because she was nosy by heart, asked him about it. He always said nothing.

One by one, the days passed by and Nick was now going into overdrive. A week before their anniversary, which was when he was going to propose, he had finally decided on what he was going to do that night. Now all he had to do was actually do it.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

"Nick that was an amazing dinner, thank you," Miley said as they walked out of The X&O Restaurant.

"I'm glad you liked it Miles and Happy Anniversary," Nick replied as they walked towards his car and as Miley snuggled up next to him and put his arm around her. The paparazzi were, of course, always there; but they were taking pictures at a distance. After what happened a few years ago, the majority of them knew not to mess with the Golden Couple (as they liked to call the two).

The two walked towards Nick's car and he opened the door and she got in. He closed the door and quickly went over to the driver's seat. He was nervous as hell. Tonight was the night he was going to propose. But he had to stay calm. He couldn't let Miley figure out what he was going to do. They drove back to Miley's flat in a comfortable silence with their hands intertwined. Miley was like that. She knew when to talk and when only silence was needed. That's one of the why he loves her so much. They got to Miley's flat, and thankfully, not many paparazzi were there. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, and she smiled. They got to the elevator, walked the few needed steps to her door. When she opened it, she gasped and Nick smiled.

Her apartment had been turned into somewhat of a rose garden. On her floor were different shades of rose petals scattered here and there. There were hundreds of roses on her mantel, on her desk, on her shelves, all also in different colors. The only light in the entire house were the many candles that were strategically placed everywhere. Thank you Demi, Selena and Izzy, Nick thought.

Miley's eyes filled with unshed tears as she walked towards one of the many bouquets. She touched one of the many roses delicately and smiled. She turned to a smiling Nick. "Do you like it?" he asked. She laughed as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Miley? It's ok if you don't. I mean, we could—" he was cut off as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Silly boy, I love it," she giggled as she pulled away. He grinned.

"Well come on, there's more," he said as he slowly pulled her towards her living room.

"More?" but she stopped in her tracks again when she saw her living room. Her couches had been pushed towards the back to make room for a low table displaying nine boxes in the middle. Everywhere she could see, there were roses and petals but there were also photographs scattered of her and Nick.

"Come," Nick said as he pulled her towards the boxes and sat them both down in front of them.

"Nick…" she couldn't find the word to say.

"Miles, I can't… I can't find, whenever you're near, I always can't find the words to say how much you mean to me. You take my breath away each and every single time I see you. These boxes contain my love for you, I want you to open them," Nick said as Miley looked at him with loving eyes. She looked at the boxes before her. "You can open either side, then take one from each and stop before you open the middle," he explained.

Miley picked up the last one on the left. The box was light and, when she looked closer, had ornate detailing on the top. Carefully, gingerly, she opened it. Inside was a scroll, rolled up and tied with a purple ribbon. She looked at Nick and he urged her to open it. She picked up the scroll and put the bow down. She untied the string and opened the paper. She smiled when she read the writing.

"You are my light, my world, my everything. I love you."—Unknown

She continued to slowly open the boxes, one by one. Each bow had their own sayings and some of them were his lyrics and she laughed whenever she came across one.

"The world is a more beautiful place whenever I see your smile."—Unknown.

"Love is a friendship set to music."-- E. Joseph Cossman.

"Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists. When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence."-- Edmond and Jules de Goncourt.

"Hello Beautiful, how's it goin'? / I hear it's wonderful, in California/ I've been missing you/ But tonight, I'm gonna fly/yeah, tonight/I'm gonna fly/ 'Cause I could comb across the world/and see everything and never be satisfied/ If I couldn't see those eyes."—Jonas Brothers.

"I'm afraid of loving you because the next step is losing you and my heart couldn't do that."—Unknown.

"When it comes to love, listen to your heart, not your brain. Your brain will tell you to do the most logical thing, even if it's not what you really want. Your heart tells you what to choose based on how you feel and what you want. Sometimes your heart is wrong, but that's ok. Each time your heart is broken, you get closer to the one you are meant to be with."—Unknown.

"She's got a smile that I'd die for

Everyone knows that I'm a prisoner of war for her

Yeah

Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;

Never let her slip away, she'd be my girl

I really wish she knew, what I feel is true

She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too

I'm so in love with her.

I don't care who knows that I'm ready to fight, ready to go;

Just like a GI Joe

Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;

I'd never let her slip away, she'd be my girl

I really wish she knew, what I feel is true

She would be my doll, and I would be her hero, too

Sometimes I wish I had a kung-fu grip;

I'd never let her slip away, she'd be my girl

I really wish she knew, what I feel is true

She would be my doll, and I would be her hero, too

She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too

She'd be my doll, and I would be her hero, too"—Nick Jonas.

A few more tears had escaped when she read the last line. That song had always held a special place in her heart. When they had gotten together, he had explained to her that that song had meant to be private, for her only but it had gotten leaked out. She had laughed and told him she still loved it. His hand stopped her as she was about to go to the last box.

"Miley," he started as she looked him in the eyes (AN: couldn't resist), "I… before you open the last box; I want to tell you just how much you mean to me."

"Nick, you don't…"

"No, Miley," he took her hand in his and started making circles on the back. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. Whenever your near, my heart beats faster, I have butterflies in my stomach, I smile like I can't ever smile anymore, and I just want to sing and tell the whole entire world that I am yours and you are mine. To me, you are the most important thing in the world. I could never imagine myself going back and being just friends with you again. I don't think I could take it. You are the cheese to my macaroni, the jelly to my peanut butter, you are my everything. And I know that that just sounded really cheesy but you are. I love you so much Miley Ray Cyrus. I just want you to know that."

If Miley wasn't in tears before that, she was now. She laughed as he brought their intertwined hands and kissed them. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. "Nick Jonas, I think I am one lucky girl to have gotten such a catch as amazing as you. I love you."

Nick smiled and wiped away her tears. "Well, I'm glad to know that Miss Miley. So, you can open the last box now." He grabbed the last box and handed it to her. She gingerly took it and slowly opened it. There was one last quote.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." Miley smiled, "by the Corinthians, one of my favorite passages."

She looked at him and he said, "Miles, I think I've sufficiently said and showed you how much I love you," she laughed, "but there's one more thing. Miley Ray Cyrus, I want to spend forever and eternity with you, so would you do me the great honor of being Mrs. Nick Jonas?" he asked, pulling out a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a simple, yet elegant, Tiffany Setting by Tiffany and Co.

Miley's mouth dropped open as she looked at the ring. "Nick…I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes! You know you want to!" He said the last part in a high pitched voice and wiggled the box in front of her. She laughed.

"What was I thinking when I said you were the cute, sensitive one?" Nick grinned.

"So? You can't just keep me hanging like—" He was cut off as her soft lips crashed against his.

"So… does this mean… yes?" he murmured against her lips. He just felt her smile softly and he quickly slipped the ring on her finger before he pushed her softly to the ground.

AN: woot, alright! The proposal! That was alright wasn't it? Tell me your thoughts! And I'm sorry there's no wedding but I'm kinda stuck on that so I decided to just post the proposal. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you guys so much for reading and sorry for the sudden change of places. I didn't want Jonabiotics to do something to the story and I didn't know if this was allowed at HM, so, yeah. And thank you guys also for subscribing!! Totally love you for it and sorry for the delay. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope. Have faith in me!


End file.
